


Saving Each other

by DelusionalMoon



Category: Eren x Jean - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, High School, M/M, Prison, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalMoon/pseuds/DelusionalMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is "special" no, not that kind where he's mentally stupid. The teachers don't know, Eren doesn't know, no one knows his pain. No one knows Eren's either. It all started and changed Jean's life last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sit on the bus, seeing Eren, I smirk.

"Aw, hey, Eren!"

"Oh, hey!" He says like we don't fight.

I smirk more, sitting beside you.

"I bet you'll lose if you go into war. You're so damn skinny that I can beat you up!" 

I say this because I know you're going to the military after school ends.

"Nope, I'm not going to lose!" he says confidently.

"Yes, you are, you'll be the first one killed." I say as I hit you in the jaw a fight is about to happen.

He just glares at me, not punching back yet. "No, I won't."

"What the hell are you gonna do about me punching you then?!" I say as I punch him hard in his abdomen to where he could possibly puke.

He grabs my grab fist. 

"I'll punch back!" He then quickly punches me, despite the pain from the punch in his stomach.

"O-Oof!" I muster up a groan. 

The bus driver stops, Mikasa throws me off of you and onto the floor hard, I hit my head on the floor of the bus, I groan a low groan. She hit my head so hard that I am starting to believe that I have a concussion, I get up slowly. My dad stopped his car in front of the bus, the bus driver opens the door, telling him that I started a fight, my dad looks pissed, extremely pissed, he gets on the bus, yanking me by the collar of my hoodie, dragging me into the car. He tosses me in the backseat like shit, like I'm garbage, I am an asshole, but he's the biggest of them of all, he drives home. My mom is at work, she works all day and doesn't come home. We go inside and he starts abusing me, beating me, punching me harder than you did, I fall onto the floor, I wasn't going to punch him back. Then he starts taking his clothes off slowly, he doesn't just abuse me physically either, he abuses me sexually too. My mom has no idea because she's never home. He yanks my clothes off, this has been going on for a year and nobody notices or cares what happens to me, that's how I feel about it at least.

(Mind: Don't fight back Jean, or he's gonna come at you 10 times harder. Just give him what he wants and someday, he'll leave you alone.)

He starts fucking me from behind, lost my fucking virginity from him, I thought someone else will take it from me but nope, my fucking dad did, and I'm so tense at school and angry and have all these emotions that I let out on other people for no reason. I didn't liked the first time he did this, he always hits me and abuses me as he's sexually abusing me, I let out a shaky breath. Why the hell would I like it anyway? This is my fucking dad doing this to me, these scars are permanent, they'll never go away and I will never forget this, he punches me in the stomach after he didn't get any cum from me, I cough up blood from it, I hesitantly release what he wants, he doesn't deserve this at all.

-

Hope you guys, enjoy. I literally believe that I am Jean, or choose to. Enough about me, did you guys enjoy this chapter? I'm new, so yeah. Did you like it? PM me if you want me to add something more to it.


	2. Guilt and Abuse

Eren's POV

Meanwhile, I'm getting a bad feeling, it started when I saw your dad, and I still have that feeling. I try to shrug it off but it's impossible.

Connie on the bus says, "You okay, Eren? Ya seem a bit scared or something.."

Jean's POV

I bit the bottom of my lip, I hate this man so damn much, tears stream down my cheeks, staining the couch cushions slightly, my dad, Jim, looks at me.

"Why the fuck are you crying?!" he shouts, pissed off, I don't answer, then he says 

"Jean, I love you, you're my son."

(Mind: "No, you don't love me like a normal father would do, you take it to perverted places!") I thought to myself.

When I won't stop crying he slaps me, hard, very hard, it stings so bad, he picks me up, putting me in the basement and locks it, luckily, he gave me my clothes so I can cover myself with. I put them on, I'm bloody, tears streaming down my cheeks, my cheeks are now puffy and red, I start sniffling, some of my tears plaster on my hoodie, I scream.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!!"

I yell at the top of my lungs, but nobody can hear me, I just sit in a dark corner, crying more and more until I passed out, the next day comes, it's a school day, my dad comes in the basement-

"You're not fucking leaving! I don't care if it's school! I'm tired of you!" Jim, my father, he says yelling in my face.

I'm still sore and he kicks my head, I groan the same groan I made on the bus, he fucks me again, then abuses me and goes off to work, locking me in the basement, I whimper silently, then I sigh, telling myself I won't cry, this time it works. I try to avoid the situation I'm in but it's too hard and painful, I end up in tears, in the same corner I slept in, my knees pulled up to my chest, my armed wrapped around my knees, and my head on my knees.

Jean's POV

 

Many times, I wipe the tears from the backside of my hand but they keep coming, I had a diary and even though it was naturally for girls and crap, I had to let what happened out on paper, I write:

"Yesterday, my dad abused me. He did more than that, he keeps fucking me, trying to put his penis in my mouth and way more, he hits me harder when I don't release in his mouth, when he's done with me, he throws me into the basement, locking me in there. I don't know why that this is happening to me. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I keep telling myself, that if I give him what he wants, he'll be satisfied and leave me alone. But that never does happen. I guess it was a lie to tell myself, to block the pain, but it still hurts. This has been going on for a year. Ever since my mom got that new job, she always stays in a hotel, she barely has time to call us, text us. She barely has time to be in MY life. If she was here, I have this feeling that she'd protect me. But she's not, sometimes I miss school, 1 day.. Not there.. 2 days, not there.. 3 days, not there... Sometimes it goes on for a week, sometimes 2 weeks. Of course, I don't tell the teacher or anyone about what really happens. I just lie and say "Oh, I was sick." They just shake their heads at me and hand me my tests that I missed. I am scared to tell anyone else, they might make fun of me. They might not believe it. They might tell the teachers and everyone will try to get involved in it. I definitely absolutely won't tell Eren, why would I? I barely like him. I just believe that nothing will ever get better, I have no hope. I am scared to tell anyone ESPECIALLY the teachers about this, there's fear, guilt, and shame. I carry them all, and it weighs me down to where it's literally impossible. After he's done with me, he says in a hushed tone "Don't tell anyone, Jean. It's our little secret." I can't tell anyone.. It's too damn hard!" I stop writing.

Eren's POV

 

"...Weird..." I mutter to myself.

Mikasa looks at you, sighing. "Eren, what's weird?" She looked up from her paper, and at you. We're now in Maria High School.

"It, it's nothing Mikasa. don't worry about it." I say to her so she won't worry.

"Have you been abused, Eren? Jean isn't here and I don't think he punched you in the face that much, he just punched you 2 times.. That's it.. But who gave you a black eye?" she says about to mother him.

Jean's POV

 

Tears splatter onto the pages of the diary, my diary was blue, and I cry more, louder and louder, no one ever hearing me, sometimes, I bring it to school, I take it out sometimes to write quick words in there but that's it.

I get up, carrying my diary, running out of the basement, going upstairs in my room, I can make it to school, he has this tendency to leave the door unlocked. I change into new clothes, I eat french toast, hungry as hell, it didn't fill me up at all. I grab my backpack, my blue diary is with me, I bolt to school going into my 3rd period class, I have the diary in my hand, Ms. Hanji, checks me for being extremely late, then Connie snatches the diary out of my hand.

"What is this?" he says, starting to read it out loud.

"Last year, ever since my mom got that job, my dad started to--" He stops reading it out loud.

His eyes widen, then he passes it to several people, it lands on Eren's desk, I had already left the room, going into the bathroom, locking the door, the intercom comes on.

"Can you please send Jean Kirschtein to the office, ready to leave?" a woman on the intercom says.

My dad is here, pissed that I escaped.

Eren's POV

The notebook or "diary" lay flat on my desk, the first page wide open, so being the curious type. Anyway, I end up reading it, not replying to Mikasa.

"...Holy hell..."


	3. How I Got Away

Eren's POV

Mikasa peeks over your shoulder, shocked. She starts gagging like she's gonna throw up, you're the only person to have read my whole diary, Ms. Hanji takes it, starting to read it, her eyes widen as well, nobody wanted to read it all, they stopped on the first page, Ms.Hanji did too, while I am crying my eyes out in the bathroom.

"...I think I know where he is, so give me that. it's his, so I'm gonna give it back to him." I say to Ms. Hanji, the science teacher.

Ms. Hanji just nods, allowing you take it to me, my dad got impatient, he starts speedwalking to the Men's bathroom, banging on the door violently, I was the only one in the bathroom, I cover my ears. I'm tired of looking at his face, tired of hearing his voice, tired of his existence. He bangs the door so hard, one of the hinges pop off, he smiles devilishly, knowing that the door will break and he'll take me back home, although his hands were stinging and blood was covered in them, I heard the hinge break, I immediately climb onto the toilet and get into the vent, he can't get me up here. Well, that's what I believe so yeah.  
...I think I know where he is, so give me that. it's his, so I'm gonna give it back to him." I say to Ms. Hanji, the science teacher.

Ms. Hanji just nods, allowing you take it to me, my dad got impatient, he starts speedwalking to the Men's bathroom, banging on the door violently, I was the only one in the bathroom, I cover my ears. I'm tired of looking at his face, tired of hearing his voice, tired of his existence. He bangs the door so hard, one of the hinges pop off, he smiles devilishly, knowing that the door will break and he'll take me back home, although his hands were stinging and blood was covered in them, I heard the hinge break, I immediately climb onto the toilet and get into the vent, he can't get me up here. Well, that's what I believe so yeah.

I see him, and I quickly glare at him, very clearly pissed.

Jim sees you and glares with this serial killer death glare, I don't have THAT type of glare.

I honestly get a bit scared, but I don't show it. "Get the fuck away from the door." I say, trying to intimidate your dad.

"What's a little kid like you gonna fucking do if I don't?" He says intimidating you more than you can to him.

"I'll kick your ass, that's what." I say, ready to kick his ass like I said, to protect you from this crazy bastard.  
"You can try but you won't knock me down." My dad replies.

He punches you harder than I can punch, and he hit you in the face, I get out of the vent, he sees me, throwing me into a wall, I groan once more.

Connie sees this and tackles him because him and I are friends, Mikasa joins in the fight only to protect you, I slowly get up from the ground, wincing, he beat me so bad yesterday that I barely have the strength to beat the shit out of him with all of you guys, I know that you killed 2 guys once because of Mikasa, you guys got some good punches out of him, I punch him in the stomach, all my punches end up being sloppy and not with very good accuracy, I can't help it, I am weak for now, he pins me up to the wall, choking me hard, I squirm around in his grasp, my face turns red, I can barely get any air in, I kick him in his chest to try and get him off of me, but it's impossible for me. I get behind him, and with a well-aimed kick, I kick him in the balls.

He screams in pain, dropping me and holding the crotch of his pants. I am slumped on the floor, back against the wall, the principal comes yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Principal Lovof yells.

Everyone ignores Principal Lovof and he eventually walks off.

"...I think it would be best if you called the police on this man.." Eren points at my dad.  
" I.. Uh... He took my phone away.. .. So.. I can't really call the police on him, Jaeger.." I say honestly.

".. Well someone else can.." He says.

 

Ms. Hanji replies "I will.." She calls the police and the police take him to jail without court.

"Good..." Eren says in relief.

"Man.. He kicked my ass..." I say muttering to myself.

"Well...at least you aren't as hurt as you would've been otherwise..." Eren responds to therruth.

"Eh.. Still hurting from yesterday.." My stomach growls. "Oh yeah.. Barely got to eat breakfast.. Too late now.." I say with a sad sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do two for today.. Hope you guys don't mind.. Enjoy! Because I probably won't be working on this tomorrow!


End file.
